One of the primary steps in the fabrication of modern semiconductor devices is the formation of a layer, such as a silicon oxide layer, on a substrate or wafer. As is well known, such a layer can be deposited by chemical vapor deposition (CVD). In a conventional thermal CVD process, reactive gases are supplied to the substrate surface where heat-induced chemical reactions take place to form the desired film. In a conventional plasma CVD process, a controlled plasma is formed using, for example, radio frequency (RF) energy or microwave energy to decompose and/or energize reactive species in reactant gases to produce the desired film.
Unwanted deposition on areas such as the walls of the processing chamber also occurs during such CVD processes. As is known in the industry, it is common to remove the unwanted deposition material that builds up on the interior of chamber walls with an in situ chamber clean operation. Common chamber cleaning techniques include the use of an etchant gas, such as fluorine, to remove the deposited material from the chamber walls and other areas. In some processes, the etchant gas is introduced into the chamber and a plasma is formed so that the etchant gas reacts with and removes the deposited material from the chamber walls. Such cleaning procedures are commonly performed between deposition steps for every wafer or every n wafers.
Some semiconductor manufactures employ a remote plasma cleaning process as an alternative to an in situ plasma cleaning, a remote plasma cleaning procedure may be employed in which an etchant plasma is generated remote from the substrate processing chamber by a high density plasma source such as a microwave plasma system, toroidal plasma generator or similar device. Dissociated species from the etchant plasma are then transported to the substrate processing chamber where they can react with and etch away the undesired deposition build up. Remote plasma cleaning procedures are sometimes used by manufacturers because they provide a “softer” etch than in situ plasma cleans, i.e., there is less ion bombardment and/or physical damage to chamber components because the plasma is not in contact with chamber components.
One problem with some remote plasma cleaning processes, however, is that they require a higher volume of etchant gas than is required by some in situ cleaning processes. Accordingly, improvements to remote plasma cleaning processes are desirable.